Savings and Trust
}} Haley sorta makes up with Elan, but is planning something. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Tarquin ◀ ▶ * Amun-Zora ◀ ▶ * Two Soldiers of the Empire of Blood Transcript Haley: My brain feels like a psion... Haley: ...did some psiony stuff. Haley: Ugh, I don't even have the energy to think up a good one-liner right now. Haley: Oh, hey, baby. You're up early. Haley: Well, if you're seeing Durkon, ask him whether Thor has blessed his people with any decent hangover cures. Elan: No, he went to Malack's library. I'm spending the day with my dad. He's giving me a tour of the whole city today. Haley: Elan, about your Dad... Elan: If you're going to say more meanie meanhead stuff about him, please don't. Haley: Actually, I wanted to apologize. Haley: You were right. I wasn't giving him the chance to do the right thing. And it was wrong for me to then judge him for that. Elan: Great! So you see that my dad's not a bad guy now? Haley: No, of course not. This is still an awful, AWFUL country, and your dad has his fingerprints all over it. Haley: But I can admit that we don't know how many of the terrible things that seem to go on here are really under his control. He's not the king. Haley: The Empress may be dumb, but she's still an evil red dragon. And that Malack, he's definitely up to no good, no matter what Durkon says. Haley: I can't get mad at your dad for working with bad people. I mean, we work with Belkar. Elan: Right! Maybe my dad is like this country's Roy, and it would be a whole lot worse without him. Haley: ...Maybe. Haley: Anyway, have fun with your tour of the city, honey. Haley and Elan kiss, "smooch!" Elan: OK, see you tonight! I love you. Haley: Love you too. Generic Soldier: The General is expecting you, sir. Elan: Thanks, generic soldier! Amun-Zora leaves Tarquin's room. Amun-Zora: Oh! Amun-Zora: Ummm—hello. Elan: Hi! I think we met at the dinner last night. Amun-Zora: ... Amun-Zora: I have to go. Tarquin: Good morning, Son! I see you already saw the future Mrs Tarquin #10 on her way out. Elan: Are you a future psychic, too?? You ARE just like Roy! Tarquin: I hope your own woman is doing well. She did seem to have a bit too much to drink. Elan: Oh, she'll be OK. Since I'm not there, I bet she'll just stay in bed all day. Cut to Haley's room. Haley: Hey V, Daddy and Whitesnake are occupied. Wanna see how many slaves we can sneak out of the palace before dinner. Vaarsuvius: By my calculations, twenty-three. Haley: No, I meant— Haley: Just get your stuff. D&D Context * The Psion is an optional class which manifests supernatural powers through mental discipline. Some psion powers allow them to damage another's mind. Trivia * Roy's "future psychic" abilities were established by Elan in #185, The Time Killers. * In the final panel Haley has her +5 Icy Burst bow, which she lost in #713, Roy had recoverd in #728, and Durkon presumably collected (along with the knife) in #732. He is not shown returning it to her. External Links * 749}} View the comic * 170402}} View the discussion thread Category:Intrigue at the Palace of Blood